


Versions

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: I mean she's only there for a minute and Doug isn't even awake so, M/M, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selberg would have regarded Eiffel with bland neutrality, as a vaguely irritating pop culture guy. Nice enough, but irrelevant once it got down to it. Dmitri, if he felt the need to look up from his advanced biology textbooks, would've ignored him completely. Hilbert, by contrast, is almost too interested in Eiffel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versions

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even really ship this that much it just kinda happened

It's quieter in the med bay now that everyone's gone. Eiffel is stable, breathing quietly, occasionally coughing slightly. 

A remnant of Decima in his system, or just muscle memory? Hilbert quickly checks Eiffel's vitals just in case it's the former, but no huge problems present themselves, so he lets it alone. 

Eiffel is too pale, and it reminds him of how his sister was near the end, after the radiation exposure. He was a different person then. Much more worried about things like death. 

It's difficult having three different, cultivated versions of yourself bouncing around in one head. 

He's all but disowned Dmitri. Worried little boy, scared of science and yet obsessed with it, ignoring everything in his path to find a way to prevent what happened to his sister from happening to anyone else. Dmitri was a fool. 

Selberg is a bit more present, wandering around the dark recesses of his mind and poking his head into the more... untested theories floating there. "Humane" is not an adjective Hilbert would use to describe his former self, but then again, "humane" wasn't something Selberg cared much about. 

And then there's Hilbert. 

He is Hilbert, at least for now. Less experimentally out there than Selberg, less worried than Dmitri. And more care for his fellow officers than either of them. 

Eiffel stirs slightly, letting out a dry cough, and Hilbert glances over at him. Doug's breathing is steady, and there seems to be no real problems, so Hilbert tells himself to stop staring at the communications officer. 

He doesn't. 

Selberg would have regarded Eiffel with bland neutrality, as a vaguely irritating pop culture guy. Nice enough, but irrelevant once it got down to it. Dmitri, if he felt the need to look up from his advanced biology textbooks, would've ignored him completely. Hilbert, by contrast, is almost too interested in Eiffel. 

For instance, Eiffel's hair gets noticed on a daily basis, then filed into some mental folder labeled "nice things." Hilbert's too emotion-prone for his own good, really. 

He thinks it's probably romantic attraction, or would think so if he admitted it to himself. 

Somewhere, Selberg scoffs. One shouldn't get too attached to their guinea pigs. 

Be logical, Hilbert reminds himself. Do the science, however extreme. Make a breakthrough or two, and ignore the communications officer at all costs, especially his lower half. 

He turns away from Eiffel just as Lovelace strides into the room. They glare at each other with barely concealed hatred. 

"How's he doing?" she asks reluctantly. 

"He is fine, for now at least. Will take more time for Decima to back off."

She nods. "I'll take over from here." Most likely because she doesn't trust him not to destroy Eiffel. "Go get some rest, Selberg. If anything goes wrong, you'll be the first to know."

"Hilbert," he corrects, and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is squallohscope (dot) tumblr (dot) com if you wanna hmu


End file.
